


Rumors

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: So this is how THOSE rumors started...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Dance

“This is not going to work, Sherlock…” John rubbed his neck dubiously.

“It certainly won’t with an attitude like that!” Sherlock huffed.

Sherlock walked over to the mp3 player, clicked rewind and started the music again. He turned to John and struck a pose. His left arm extended out, his right arm bent loosely to his body, hand palm out at the height of John’s shoulder. One dark brow shot up in silent command when John did not move.

“Fine!” John threw his hands up in frustration and stepped into place. He clasped Sherlock’s extended left hand in his right and rested his left hand at Sherlock’s waist. A gentle throat clearing from Sherlock and John sheepishly lifted his gaze from his feet to Sherlock’s eyes.

This part he could do.

He gently guided, and stepped back on the beat. Sherlock effortlessly stepped forward, and their practice waltz began again. Head up, chin forward, eyes locked on his partner, John was less and less stiff in his moves as they whirled around the cleared center of the sitting room.

Sherlock had composed an original waltz for John and Mary’s first dance at the wedding. When John admitted he was not good at that kind of dancing – nor much any other kind beyond the two step – Sherlock shook his head exasperated.

The wedding was in two weeks. They have spent the past few days sneaking in dancing lessons.

“I will not have the beauty of my music disgraced by you stiffly dragging yourself around, repeatedly counting to three in your head as you trip over your own two left feet, John.”

It should not have surprised John that among a billion other things the consulting detective excelled in, Sherlock was also a good dancer. John was surprised by gentleness of his touch when he first pantomimed being Mary to show John how to properly lead in a waltz.

Smiling slightly he relaxed. John knew that was what Sherlock was doing as Sherlock’s hand on his shoulder moved to his neck. The long fingers laid along his collar and neck, the thumb gently traced his jaw. 

John nervously licked his lip as he tried not to think about the warmth of that thumb, or the heat of the body through the deep purple shirt to his hand at Sherlock’s waist. No, not the shirt at his waist. The body heat through the trousers to his hand that had somehow slipped to Sherlock’s hip.

When had he hooked a thumb through a belt loop so his palm naturally rested there? He moved his hand back to Sherlock’s waist, his fingers splayed on the muscled back as he gently stroked the soft material of the shirt.

As they waltzed in the sitting room, though space was between them, they were still so close. John could smell Sherlock’s body wash and shampoo and the undefinably thing that was him.

It all felt so…right.

Enjoying the moment, John had not realized they were almost to the end of the instrumental. They were almost to the part he could not do.

The dip.

Sherlock has managed to use his cat like grace to avoid the floor four times today alone. As the music got closer to the end John promised himself he would get it right this time.

To be fair, John kept his promise.

He braced his leg, shifted slightly and gently slid his hand up Sherlock’s back for the proper leverage. The two locked eyes. Sherlock smiled at him knowing what was coming.

And then it happened…

John saw as Sherlock’s approving smile switched to a mild panic just as John bent him backwards.

Sherlock’s foot slipped out from under him upsetting the balance and down they went.

John had just enough wherewithal to be cognizant of his knees and avoided what could have been an extremely painful situation – for Sherlock. 

As it was, John cursed as own his knee made contact with the floor. The shock of it splayed him over Sherlock who had cried out as his head made contact with the metal bar of his chair.

John didn’t think twice. He straddled Sherlock’s lap and reached out for him as Sherlock sat up with a loud groan.

“Jesus! I heard that! You alright? Let me see!”

Heads close as he examined him, John took Sherlock’s head in both hands and gingerly felt along the side of the head that had hit the metal.

“Looks like you’re okay. How do you feel?? You okay?” John whispered as his fingers traced the ridge of Sherlocks ears down to his jaw.

The two stared intently at each other. Sherlock reached up with both hands and softly grasped John’s wrists.

“I.. I am now…”

Both men turned at the double tap to the sitting room door just as it opened.

“Whoo oo! Boys, I brought up some tea if…”

Mrs. Hudson entered, tea tray in hand and stopped, “Oh! Am I interrupting?”

John and Sherlock looked up at the woman confused, then realized how their positions appeared. They scrambled from the floor as explanations fell from their lips.

Too late.

THAT’S how _those_ rumor started.

**Author's Note:**

> In "A Sign of Three" at the wedding, John admits to Mary that Sherlock had been teaching him to waltz and that Mrs. Hudson walked in on them. 
> 
> This is my take on what happened.


End file.
